secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Konstantine Amat
Konstantine Amat is a Teen Second Life resident known for his distinctive militaries Clear Sky, Duty Federation, and Radius Incentives. Early History Konstantine Amat first started Second Life in 2007 after reading a paintball magazine, Paintball 2 Xtremes, that contained an article about Second Life. When he first made his account, he used the name bman07 Amat, but, due to a weird glitch, he could not log onto the account. After trying many times with various accounts, he finally logged on with the account Konstantine Amat. He used the name Konstantine after the Russian Legion paintball player, Konstantin Federov After logging in, he couldn't really find what he was looking for. He found a few people willing to play with freebie paintball guns he found at a store. Soon, however, this became boring. He, with a friend, enlisted in Black Talon, but a few days after, was recruited into New Rome. He went through their training with top grades, but missed graduation. After a long wait, he was never invited into the main group, and he left, leaving some friends behind. Soon after he enlisted in another group; Chaos. When he enlisted in Chaos, he went through 3 training sessions after meeting Crowe Straaf. Crowe Straaf soon invited him into Hexaphobia. He left all other militaries, and put forth his time into Hexaphobia, training some of the recruits, and becoming idealistic on ideas of grid warfare. Konstantine arose through the ranks, finally becoming a lieutenant. Crowe introduced him to Hexaphobia's ally; the Spartan Empire. Spartan Empire Konstantine spent time in Sparta under the command of Roure Foulsbane, j1mmy Sideways, and Copper Shriner. During this time, he became good friends with most of the Spartans, especially Ferren Darkstone and Roure. Soon after Hexaphobia died, Konstantine chose to stay with Sparta. Soon becoming a Sergueant in Sparta, he fought in many of Sparta's major battles. When Sparta died, he reenlisted with Black Talon. He spent sometime there before finally leaving to join Crowe and Billard Ball in EON. EON EON was where Konstantine met long time friend Ice Cydrome, who was dating Crowe Straaf at the time. Ice was training under Crowe, learning how to build and script. Konstantine's time in EON was long, but oft uneventful. When EON fell apart after the disappearance of Crowe, Konstantine joined Armizeal. Armizeal Konstantine was in the "New Spartan Empire"; known as Armizeal. Though he was a private, he spent his time, catching up with those he lost contact with. He found new armies abound; ASH, Celtic Empire, and seeing New Rome, in a much more restored state. Soon, however, Armizeal died. This led Konstantine to Orion. Orion and Clear Sky When Konstantine rejoined back with Xanthos Exonar in the newly formed Orion, he found himself at ease with sim combat, finding new ways to develop ideas, and finally leadership. Here, is where he met the recruit Hat Kamploops. Konstantine became friends with Hat, feeling the need to talk to him alot about things he did in the past. However, during one of Konstantine's stories to Hat and MJ Yedmore, they all 3 got the idea to make a mercenary group to earn money for them, and Orion. Though the group was made, ranks organized, and clothing and armour made ready, they were scared to tell Xanthos about their plan. Konstantine soon broke off, finally recruiting in Lexington and Concord. On his mission, he took his two long time friends with him; Dave Mantis and Ice Cydrome. These two were the equivalent of him and Hat Kamploops. While Dave and Ice formed Radion, they were both in Clear Sky as high ranks. They knew how to fix things, and build, as so did Konstantine and Hat. But soon, Radion did not succeed, and was merged into Clear Sky. Clear Sky's Closure Clear Sky's closure was attributed to Konstantine's waning mental state at that point in time. After dealing with a break up with Lillith Ormega and Clear Sky losing its land repeatedly, he decided to close Clear Sky's doors for good. He formed a new account named "Artyom Kalinakov" with an alt to support it just in case it was banned. He joined Infrastructure and soon after formed another group. Duty Federation Duty was formed shortly after Infrastructure's closure. Using old command staff from various dead groups and Clear Sky alike, Konstantine formed a group that left a legacy comparable to Clear Sky's on the face of the Teen Grid. Duty ultimately died to inactivity and shut down. Another group attempted to form under the name Ranger//Faction, but failed as well. Radius Incentives As Duty shut down, Konstantine was left to find other avenues for creating another group. Since his tenure at Orion, he kept ties with Xanthos Exonar. Xanthos wanted to form a group on the main grid, and thus, Konstantine made a main grid account. It didn't quite work out as planned however-- Konstantine moved out of his old house in real life, and did not have internet connection for months until moving into his current place of living. He formed Radius on the Teen Grid with TJ Catteneo and Jonathan Koencamp.Category:People